Say Goodbye GabriellaWe're Moving
by hsmxgurlx4eva
Summary: Gabriella & her mother havn't moved for 2 years now. Everything is great for Gabi. But when her mom comes home from a business trip for gabi's 18th b-day what will happen when she overhears her mom on the phone with a real estate agent and a new house?
1. Late at Night

****

Chapter 1

_Ding Ding_.

Gabriella looked over at her laptop across her room, a new instant message. _Who could be talking to me this late_ she thought as she picked up her laptop and went back to her bed.

Wildcatb-ball14: hey Gabs r u awake??

A smile grew on Gabriella's face just thinking about her boyfriend of 1 ½ years.

Freakymathgurl: Yeah I am, just reading.

Wildcatb-ball14: okay good glad I didn't wake u up

Freakymathgurl: Yeah but what r u doing up so late…it's like 2am

Wildcatb-ball14: I was just think about this amazing girl I know, she is smart, gorgeous, an incredible singer, and she happens to be my girlfriend

Freakymathgurl: hhmmmm…..I wonder who that is…??

Wildcatb-ball14: hahaha and did I mention she has a great sense of humor.

Freakymathgurl: ily Troy

Wildcatb-ball14: I love you too Gabi…

Freakymathgurl: Did I tell you that my mom is on a trip again till Wednesday…ugh I hate when she leaves the house it's so scary here at night sumtimes

Wildcatb-ball14: Do you want me to come over?? Cause I will you know that right, and plus my parents r at some retreat at a resort till tomorrow afternoon.

Freakymathgurl: r u sure, I don't want you to have to come over here if you don't wanna.

Wildcatb-ball14: No don't worry baby Its fine I will be there in 15 minutes

Freakymathgurl: okay I love you too Troy, see u soon.

_Wildcatb-ball14 signed off_

Gabriella closed her laptop and thought about when Troy and her first met on New Years Eve, and when she saw him at East High School the first day at her new school, and of course the day Troy asked her to be his girlfriend.

"_Do pages 235-236 tonight for homework!!" Mrs. Laurance yelled as her 3__rd __period advanced calculus class filed out of the room. _

"_What are you doing after school today?" Gabriella asked her best friend Taylor as they walked to their lockers._

"_Nothing really just homework, Oh and working on that science proposal for Mrs. Keeflar." Replied Taylor_

"_Oh yeah, I finished that yesterday, I didn't have anything else to do" said Gabriella_

"_Gabi!!" Gabriella turned around to see her secret crush/best guy friend running towards her.  
__  
"Hey Troy," Gabriella said.  
__  
"Gotta go, I will see you at lunch Gabi" Taylor said as she walked away._

"_What are you doing?" Gabriella asked _

"_Will you meet me on the garden balcony before lunch today?" Troy asked as sheepishly. _

"_Of course I will Troy!" Gabriella replied excited._

"_Okay good. I have gotta go. My dad said that if I was late for basketball class again I would have to do twice as many drills and do the dishes after every meal for 2 weeks." Troy said annoyed._

"_Okay Troy I will see you later!" Gabriella giggled as Troy ran off._

_Gabriella walked to her 4__th__ period class; Drama. As they ran through act 1 of the upcoming play, Gabriella couldn't focus, her mind completely wrapped around what Troy might say to her at the balcony. What if it was something bad! What if he is going to tell me that we can't be friends because he is always late for basketball practice because he is talking with me! What if he is telling me that he is moving away, what if he is--BRING!! Gabriella was interrupted by the end of 4__th__ hour bell ringing. _

_As she trudged over to the staircase and up to the balcony her heart broken even before the news came. Troy was already up there waiting for her. _

"_Hey Gabs!" Troy said enthusiastically_

"_Hey Troy." Gabriella said quietly, _

"_What's wrong??" Troy said worried_

"_Nothing just drained today" Gabriella said. Troy could tell that she was lying, but he wasn't about to call her out on that, he had more important matters to discuss._

"_So what was it you were going to tell me?" Gabriella sighed.  
__  
"Well..."Troy began. "I really like you Gabi,"  
__  
Here it comes. Gabriella thought holding back the tears from falling down her cheecks._

"_and I was thinking we could go out some time…like on a date?" Troy said nervously._

"_WHAT!" Gabriella said taken back!_

"_I mean you don't need to if you don't want to, it was just and idea" Troy said trying to cover up his feelings and the mistake he just made._

"_NO! I mean I thought you were going to say something else, so I was just taken back. I would absolutely love to go out with you Tory Bolton" Gabriella replied confidently. _

"_Okay!" Troy said reluctantly. Gabriella's heart started beating faster than ever. She looked into the heart melting blue eyes and finally felt like everything was right in the world. _

_DING DONG!_

Gabriella was pulled back to reality when the doorbell rang. Gabriella jumped up and ran to the door to see the gorgeous blue eyes she was only dreaming about.

"Hey Troy" Gabriella said excited.

"Hey miss me?" Troy said jokingly

"Of course!" Gabriella said.

"So…what do you wanna do?" Troy asked.

"I don't know wanna watch a movie?" Gabriella suggested.

"Okay good cause I brought 3. You have the choice between Jumper, Love Actually and The Notebook." Troy said as he laid out the movies on the counter.

"How did you know that I was going to suggest a move? And thank you for bringing my favorites." Gabriella said.

"I'm physic. And you welcome!" Troy said "So The Notebook is your movie of choice?" Troy said as he put the DVD in.

"Yep, as always!" Gabriella said as she found a perfect spot on the couch snuggled up with her blue eyed boyfriend.

As the movie went on Gabriella slowly fell asleep in Troy's arms listening to his heartbeat.

"Gabi, you know that I can almost quote this movie word for word" Troy said as he looked down at his girlfriend sound asleep in his arms. "And I'm talking to myself…"Troy chuckled to himself as he carefully lifted Gabriella up from the couch and carried her up the stairs and into her room. He tucked her into her bed and slowly fell asleep next to his girlfriend.


	2. She is Such a Tease

_**Chapter 2**_

The next morning Gabriella woke up to the sun shining into her room. When she began to get up, she felt a weight on her stomach. She looked over to see Troy's arm securely wrapped around her waist. She couldn't help but smile at the fact that he stayed at her house with her overnight.

"Morning sleepy head" Troy whispered into Gabriella's ear as she jumped a little.

"Jeez Troy you scared me!" Gabriella said back.

"Sorry babe." Troy said as he scooted over so Gabriella could turn around and be face to face with him.

"How long have you been awake?" Gabriella asked as she got comfy again.

"I don't know about 10 minutes." Troy said

"Thanks for coming over here last night." Gabriella said relieved.

"Sure anytime. I'd do anything for you Gabi. You know that right." Troy said as he pushed back some hair in Gabriella's face.

"Yeah I know. That's why I love you." Gabriella said with a huge grin on her face.

Troy put his hand against Gabriella's face and kissed her. He put all his love, his feelings, his emotions into that one kiss; and Gabriella could tell. She kissed him back with all her passion.

_I'm slipping into the lava, and I'm trying to keep from going under, baby you turn the temperature hotter, cause I'm burnin up, burnin up for you baby_

Gabriella and Troy were interrupted by Gabriella's phone ringing. Gabriella pulled away from Troy's grasp to answer her phone on her bedside table. There was a picture of her mothers face on her screen.

"Hey mom" Gabriella answered enthusiasticly.

"Hey baby! How have you been?" Gabriella's mom Teresa said on the other line.

"You mean how have I been in the past 24 hours, cause you called me yesterday." Gabriella said sarcasticly

"What a mother can't call her daughter?" Teresa said.

"Hahaha, no they can't," Gabi said jokingly.

"No but Troy did come over last night, I got really scared so he came over and comforted me." Gabriella explained.

"Okay Gabi…But use your brain. Don't do anything stupid while I'm gone." Teresa said unsure. She was trying so hard to give Gabriella the freedom she deserved, but also keep Gabi save.

"Moooommmm!!" Gabriella said embarrassed.

"Gabi, calm down I was just saying, I'm not accusing you of anything!" Teresa clarified.

"Fine, anyway I gotta go I will call you tomorrow though. I miss you so much love you bunches!" Gabriella said as she hung up the phone.

Gabriella turned around thinking Troy was still there, but found and empty bed. She pulled down the covers and went to look for Troy. She scoured all the upstairs rooms and began to head downstairs.

"This is the problem with big houses…Jeez" Gabriella mumbled to herself.

"Hey babe," Troy said cheerfully. Gabriella jumped. She didn't know he would be downstairs.

"Troy Bolton, that is the second time you have scared me and it is only…" Gabriella said as she looked at the stove clock. "Eleven. Oh my god it's eleven! Troy don't your parents come in at like, noon!" Gabriella said shocked and scared.

"Gabi calm down," Troy said as he walked over to Gabriella. "I just called my parents and I asked them if it was cool if I brought you to come and pick them up. That's why I came down here" Troy said as he picked up Gabriella and put her on the counter. "I am on top of things so don't you worry!"

"You are superman!" Gabriella said teasingly.

"Your right, I am!" Troy said back as he kissed Gabriella again.

Troy's tongue begging for an entrance into Gabriella's mouth, she gladly let him in. Their tongues began to battle back and fourth. Troy's hand began to make its way up to Gabi's thigh and slowly up her shirt. He pulled it over her head, reviling her beautiful body, her flat stomach with her bellybutton ring as Gabriella's hand went from Troy's hair down to the bottom of his shirt. She began to pull it over his head. Once it was off Gabriella's hands began to explore every outline on Troy's stomach. Her fingers slowly sliding across the outlines of his six pack. Gabriella could tell that Troy was larger; she could feel the pressure against her thigh.

Gabriella decided to be a tease that day. She pulled away from Troy and hopped off the counter and looked at Troy, completely confused.

"I think I am going to take a shower and get ready for the day, and don't you dare try and come in." she said teasingly as she walked away swinging her hips side to side.

She left Troy there completely in awe. _What just happened? She just walked away, that little tease! She is so rude sometimes _Troy though to himself and chuckled a little and sat on the couch and turned on the T.V. as he heard the shower turn on upstairs.

* * *

"Gabi we have to leave now!" Troy called up stiars to Gabriella.

"Okay I will be right down, I just have to get my shoes on!" Gabriella replied

Troy stood at the bottom of the stairs waiting for his girlfriend to come down. He turned around to see Gabriella looking as cute as ever. She had a green shirt on with flowers on the bottom hem that went down to her thighs. Underneath she had black leggings and a pair of white flats on. The top half of her hair was pulled up and the bottom half of her brown curly hair laid gently against her sholders.

"You look so cute Gabi!" Troy said as he watched Gabriella walk down the stairs

"Why thank you! I went shopping with Taylor and I got this" Gabriella said giggling. She loved the fact that Troy though she looked amazing in a shrit and leggings.

"Well, I'm glad you went shopping...Wow did i just say that?!" Troy said sarcastically.

"Verry funny Bolton!" Gabi teased back.

Gabriella grabed her purse and her house keys and walked to Troys car. As Troy began to drive out of the driveway, he took Gabriellas hand and intertwined his fingers with hers.

"You know Ms. Montez that little stunt you pulled back at the house will cost you" Troy said as he glanced over at his girlfiend staring out the window.

"Oh yeah...well you don't know what i have in store for you then..." Gabi said suductivly. She ended the conversation with that. Leaving Troy bafled yet again, they pulled up at the airport pick up, and saw Mr and Mrs. Bolton waiting for Troy. Jumping out of the car, Troy and Gabriella helped put the luggage in the trunk. Mrs. Bolton and Gabi sat in the backseat while Troy and Mr. Bolton in the front seat.

"So how was your retreat?" Troy asked, trying to start a converstaion.

"It was amazing, the food was delicious and the landscape was gorgeous!" Mrs. bolton said. "We were right on the golf course, and it had a great lake as well" She discribed.

"Yeah, it was pretty nice, I must admit" Mr. Boldon added.

"Thats good, I'm glad that you enjoyed it!" Troy said.

"What did you do while we were gone Troy?" Mrs. Bolton asked with a little hint in her voice.

"Well, Mom," Troy began sarcastically. " I hung out with Chad, and played some hoops and staied with Gabi last night because her mom wasn't there and she was a little spooked." Troy added.

"Yeah, Troy was a real life saver yesterday!" Gabriella chimed in.

"Well it sounds like you had fun! Maybe we should go away more often!" Mr. Bolton asked.

They pulled up to the Bolton residence and unloaded all of the bags from the trunk and into the house.

"Mom, Dad i am going to drive Gabi back home and I will be home later tonight for dinner!" Troy called as he came down the stairs putting away the last of the luggage.

"Okay see you later! Nice seeing you again Gabi!" Mrs. Bolton called from the kitchen.

"You too Mrs. Bolton!" Gabi said as they closed the front door.

On the ride back to Gabi's house, she became quiet. Troy didn't want to say anything just incase she was just tried, or daydreaming, but as Troy pulled up to Gabi's house, She sighed and got out of the car and unlocked the front door. Troy hatted seeing his Gabriella so sad and meloncholly. He wraped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her sholder.

"Gabi, what's wrong?" Troy asked whispering in her ear

"Nothing's wrong Troy, I'm fine." Gabriella said opening the front door and breaking away from Troy's grasp.

Troy followed her and picked her up bridal style.

"Troy put me down!" Gabi said giggling. Troy ploped her down on the couch and pinned her down.

"No way Montez not till you tell me what's wrong and I see that beautiful smile that I fell in love with" Troy said.

"Fine," Gabi began "I hate this house, its so big and no ones hardly in it half of the time. Thats why I love your house and Taylors house, cause something is always going on. I hate being alone" Gabriella said as tears began to fall from her chocolate brown eyes.

"Baby, I'm sorry," Troy said picking up Gabriella and putting her in his lap. He hugged her and brushed away the hair that had fallen in her face. "you will never be alone, I promise, I will always be here for you. If you ever need me, I am just a phone call away, I love you Gabi" Troy said sealing his promise with a kiss. As Troy pulled away he looked at his girlfriend, and wiped away the tears, and just huged her. They shared a moment where no words wernt nessasery. A perfect moment that only happens when two people are in really truly in love.

"How about we go get some Häagen-Dazs ice cream and we finish up our movie, how does that sound." Troy said trying to make Gabriella smile.

"That sounds perfect" she said and smiled. "thers that perfect smile I love so much" Troy said as Gabriella climbed off his lap and took his hand in her and walked out the door to get ice cream for their movie night.

When they got back home it was already 3:00. They ploped on the couch and started watching The Notebook again. Troy couldn't watch the movie, he was captivated by the angle that was laying against his chest. He just watched her smile, thats all he needed to see. As the movie came to an end Gabriella was completely in tears. Troy couldn't help but chuckle.

"How many times have you seen that movie. like seven and you still cry?" Troy teased

"Its so cute and romantic, your just jelous because you are nowhere near as romantic as Noah" Gabi said.

"Well...were going to see how romantic I am for your birthday, Now arn't we." Troy said as he grabed Gabriella by the hip and kissed her. They were both lost in the kiss -

_I'm slipping into the lava, and I'm trying to keep from going under, baby you turn the temperature hotter, cause I'm burnin up, burnin up for you baby_

They both pulled away, Gabi reached for her phone on the counter.

"Hold on Troy its Sharpay" Gabriella whispered as she answered her phone.

"Hey Shar, what's up?" Gabriella asked.

"Hey Gabs. I was just wondering what you wanted to do on Saturday, for your birthday." Sharpay replied.

"I don't really know cause Troy thinks he is more romantic than Noah from the Notebook, so yeah I think he is planning something for us." Gabriella explained.

"What?! how is ANYONE more romantic than Noah?!" Sharpay said flabergasted

"I know thats what I said!!" Gabriella laughed in agreement with Sharpay.

"Okay well we will find an all girls thing to do for you! I will see you tomorrow. Love you Kiss kiss!" Sharpay said as she hung up.

"Sharpay even agrees with me, No one is more romantic than Noah!" Gabriella teased. She walked over to Troy and wraped her arms around his waist.

"Hey my mom just called and said dinner is about ready so I have to go home," Troy told Gabriella

"Oh...okay I will see you tomorrow." Gabriella said disappointed.

"Hey I wasn't done," Troy said "My mom also said that you are welcome to stay with us until you mom comes home." Troy added.

"Oh my gosh are you serious??" Gabriella said shocked.

"Yeah, I'm going to take that as a yes." Troy said kissing Gabriella on her forehead. Gabriella ran upsairs and got a bag and packed clothes for 3 days and her tooth brush and everything. Troy just relaxed on her bed while she was gathering all her belongings.

"Okay Ready Troy?" Gabriella said standing in the doorway between her room and the bathroom.

"Yeah lets go!" Troy said taking Gabriellas hand and leading her downstairs.

* * *

On the way to Troy's house Gabriella couldn't help but look out the window and stare in awe at all the beautiful houses in the neighborhood. Deep down inside, Gabriella wanted to get a house just like that when she had her own family. but for now Gabriella was happing just admiring them from the car. Gabriella was pulled out of her trance when Troy pulled into the driveway.

"hey mom!" Troy called into the kitchen from the entryway.

"Oh, hey troy, is Gabi with you?" Mrs. Bolton replied

"Yeah, Hi Mrs. Bolton!" Gabriella said.

"Oh hey Gabi, how are you?" Mrs. Bolton said as she came out of the kitchen.

"Im good, thanks again for letting me stay here while my mom is gone." Gabriella said sweetly

"Oh sure anytime, its our pleasure!" replied Mrs. Bolton "Gabi you can put your stuff in Troys room or in the guest room whatever you are more comfortable with, and dinner will be served in about 5 mins." Mrs. Bolton said as she walked back into the kitchen to check the pasta.

Gabriella walked up stairs and poked her head into Troys room. She stood in the doorway as she took everything in. Posters of great Sports stars hung on the wall, clothes were scattered here and there around the floor and there was Troy's junoir basket ball jersey haning on the wall with the bold red numbers 1-4 showing proudly. As Gabriella's eyes scanned the room her eyes locked on the picture of her and Troy at the Junior Prom. A huge smile grew across her face.

"Hey Gabs" Gabriella turned towards the stairs and saw Troy comming up.

"Hey, where were you?" Gabi asked as she walked into Troys room and sat on his bed.

"I went to the backyard to talk to my dad" Troy said as he leaned against the doorway.

"Okay, your mom says dinner will be served in 5 mins." Gabriella said as she walked over to Troy and clasped her hands together around Troys neck.

"So, do you know where you wanna sleep?" Troy asked. Gabriella and Troy's foreheads were touching.

"Not yet probably in the gues room though." Gabriella said. She was waiting for Troy's reaction.

"Oh, okay thats cool do you want me to help you unpack?" Troy said with a little disapointment and apaul in his voice.

"If you want to, and I'll be right down the hall, you can see me any time." Gabriella said sympithetically and leaned into a kiss.

"Troy, Gabriella, Dinner is ready!" Mrs. Bolton called from the bottom of the stairs.

Gabriella pulled away from Troy and looked into his perfect blue eyes. She took his hand and started to walk downstairs together.

"Oh wait Gabi, I will be there in a second I will be right back." Troy said heading back upstiars.

"Okay?..." Gabriella responded confunsed, and hungry. She continued downstairs.

"Thanks again Mrs. Bolton for letting me stay here, that is really sweet of you." Gabriella said as she sat down at the table.

"Sure, Really Gabi its fine, its nice to have another girl in the house anyway!"Mrs. Bolton said laughing.

"I put your bag in the guest room" Troy said grabbing a seat next to Gabriella. "Mom this look really good thanks!" Troy said as his mom sat down for dinner.

Troy's hand found its way under the table and grabed Gabriella's hand and for the whole dinner neither of the pulled away.

After dinner Gabriella and Troy went upstairs and began to unpack. After everything was settled Gabriella walked into the bathroom connected to her room and started to get ready for bed. Once Gabriella finished brushing her teeth she walked to her bag and got her book out and climbed onto her bed.

"Hey," Gabriella looked up and saw Troy standing in her doorway

"Hey to you too!" Gabreilla said as she put her book down. Troy sat down on Gabriellas bed.

"I just wanted to say good night and sleep tight." Troy said.

"Thanks I love you" Gabriella said as she sat in Troy's lap.

"I love you too Gabi" Troy said as he wraped his arms around Gabriellas body. Troy reached over and turned off the light. For that night Troy thought everything was perfect and there was no way that anything could have gotten better. Soon Troy and Gabriella fell asleep in eachothers arms until the morning sun would awaken them.


	3. I Don't Want to Leave You

**Chapter 3**

_Turn on that radio as loud as it can go, I wanna dance until my feet can't feel the ground. Say good bye to all my fears, one good song they disappear and nothing in this world can bring me down. _

Gabriella turned off her alarm on her phone and rubbed her eyes. "Ugh, Monday...school...gross." Gabriella mumbled. She began to take off the covers when she remembered everything that happened yesterday, and a huge slap happy grin came across Gabriella's face and washed away all her annoyance. She looked around and got her clothes and went to the bathroom to get ready for school.

Gabriella looked into the mirror and started to put on her eyeliner and mascara.

"Morning baby" Troy said comming into the bathroom.

"Good Morning to you too" Gabriella said as she put the make up down and kissed Troy. The simple kiss soon tured into a heated make out session. Troys hands wraped around Gabriella's waist and began to move to her perfectly flat stomach. Gabriella's hands frantically caressed Troy's muscular stomach. She quickly found the bottom of his shirt and pulled it over his head. Troy's lips began to migrate towards Gabriellas' neck. He found the spot on her neck that made her moan every time and began to suck on it.

"T-Tr-Troy. Not..Not right now" Gabriella said trying to focus on her words and not the moan that was forming beind her lips.

"Tonight then?" Troy asked as he pulled away from Gabriella

"Maybe, that is if you are a good boy." Gabriella said getting her composer back and walking out of the bathroom swinging her hips. All Troy could do was star at the beautiful goddess that was putting her shirt back on.

"Troy are you almost ready to go cause I wanna see Taylor before school" Gabriella called from her room pulling Troy out of his fantasy.

"Yeah let me just get my shirt back on, cause _SOMEONE _had to pull it off" Troy said jokingly as he kissed Gabriella on the cheek and walked out of the room and back to his to finish getting ready.

Gabriella began to walk to her locker.

"Gabi!" she quickly turned her head to see her vest friend Taylor comming towards her.

"Oh, Hey Taylor what's up?" Gabriella said.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to come to my house tonight to finish the Lab write up for science cause I need the info and I really want to turn it in tomorrow cause I am so behind in that class." Taylor explained.

"Yeah that is cool with me, except I am staying with Troy's family while my mom's out of town. So I feel rude just comming into their house just when I need to, so can Troy come along too?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah thats cool with me. My mom doesn't get home till about 6:30 anyway." Taylor replied

"Thanks so much. I just don't wnat to be rude or anything." Gabriella said

"So you and Troy huh? Same house, Same room??" Taylor said jokingly.

"No! thank you very much. I am in the gues room down the hall. See I am a responsible adult. Plus, I am just staying there until my mom gets back on Wednsday." Gabriella said trying to defend her position.

"Mmmmhhhhmmm. sure you are!" Taylor said back unconvinced.

"WHAT! I am!" Gabriella yelled back.

"Okay, whatever you say Gabi" Taylor said and gave her friend a hug as the first hour bell rang inturpting Gabriella and Taylor's little debacle.

_"Finally Math, something that can get my mind off of Troy and his abs, his lips, his, eyes...GABI SNAP OUT OF IT_" gabriella thought to herself.

The week was flying by faster than Gabriella wanted to. She wanted to remember ever moment she had with Troy. It was Tuesday.

Gabriella's mom was coming home the next day. She was glad that she was coming home and Gabriella was excited for her birthday that Saturday but she was going to miss all the time she had with Troy and his family.

"Hey Gabs your awfully quiet" Troy said in the car.

"Oh im just thinking about my birthday" Gabrilla said grabbing Troys had and intertwining her fingers with his.

"Okay I just want u to know if anything is ever bothering you just tell me im always here for you" Troty said kissing Gabriella's hand.

"Yeah know I love Troy" Gabriella said smiling.

"So what do u want to do for your birthday?" Troy said pulling into his driveway.

"I don't know, Taylor and I were thinking about just having a pool party or something. Maybe just go out to dinner or something nice like that. I would have to talk to my mom about it though." Gabriella explained.

"Oh yeah speaking of your mom, have you talked to her lately?" Troy wondered.

"Well... actually no I haven't now that u mention it. I will call her when I finish my homework." Gabriella said brabbing her bookbag from the back seat of his truck and following Troy into the house.

No one was in the house when they got home. It was only 3:30 and Troys dad had staff meetings at school until 5:30 and Troys mom didn't get off of work until 6. Troy walked to the kitchen to find something to eat while Gabriella went up to her room and put her backpack on her bed. Gabriella collapsed on her bed. she was worn out from the day. As she laid on her back she staired up at the ceiling Troys voice from the doorway pulled her up on to her elbows.

"Tired?" Troy asked walking to wards the bed.

"Yeah...im so ready to have my party. School is getting crazy with the mid-terms and the play." Gabriella said resting her head on Troys lap. He bent down and kissed her on the forehead. gabriella sat up and turned around to face Troy and kissed him with all her love. Troys hands were placed on her hips keeping her close.

"Troy..."Gabriella managed to get out. " T-T-Troy...." Gabriella stuttured trying to get his attention. It was too hard for her to keep her thoughts straight as he moved his lips down to her neck and began to kiss her sensitive spot. He ignored her and quickly took off her shirt. The cold air sent shivers all over Gabriella's body. It was Troy's turn now. In one swift motion Gabriella had Troy under her shirtless. She began to take off his pants and Troy kiked them to the floor. Gabriella's lips movied down towards his stomach. Troy felt a moan forming behind his lips. He fliped them both over locking lips to hide Troy's moan. Troy had pulled down Gabriella's mini skirt. He sared at his beautiful princess in her black lace bra and thong. Gabriella could feel the pressure against her legs. She loved how she could make him feel this way.

Troy's hands fumbled with her bra clasp until he finally got it off revealing her perfectly round brests. He waisted no time with the new found exposure. He looked at Gabriella. Her eyes full of love, lust and uncertainty.

"Babe, if you want me to stop, I will just say the word" Troy said reassuringly.

"No, its okay...I'm okay." Gabriella said with the slight sound of uneasiness.

"No Gabi, I'll stop. We can wait. I will wait. Your my world and I would never hurt you. I love you Bella." Troy said softly kissing Gabriellas forehead.

"I love you too Troy, and I don't want you to get bored of just kissing me. I want to give you more. I don't want to loose you." Gabriella confessed.

"I wouldn't ever leave you. Not in a million years. You never have to do anything you don't want to do. I'm never going to force you to do anything. I promise." Troy said starting into Gabriella's chocolate brown eyes sealing his promise with the perfect kiss - soft and gentle, loving and kind.

"I love you Troy" Gabriella said with her whole heart. She didn't want to lose Troy, he was her everything. "I'm sorry..." she trailed off. She couldn't look him in they eyes. Gabriella's heart was breaking. She was disappointed in herself, she love Troy without a doubt but she couldn't give everything to him...and it killed her inside.

"Gabi," Troy said lifting her chin so her eyes met his. "I will love you always and forever, nothing will change that." And with that perfect promise they pulled their clothes back on. Gabriella walked into the bathroom to fix her hair.

"Troy do you know what time it is?" Gabriella said to Troy as he pulled his shrit back over his head.

"Yeah its 4, why?" Troy said leaning against the bathroom doorframe.

"Oh Taylor asked me to go to her house to work on the Lab Write up, will you go with me?" Gabriella asked. "You can do your homework there with us so your not so bored." she added trying to make the offer less boring.

"Okay sure! When do you want to get there?" Troy asked.

"Uh. I don't know. It won't be long thought. Can we leave now cause I don't want you to be late for dinner or anything?"

"Sure thing babe!" Troy said taking Gabriella's hand in his as they walked out of Gabriella's room.

* * *

A/N: If you want me to add in what happens at Taylors house leave me a review or message me. :) thanks again for reading my stories! hope you are enjoying this one and if you have any suggestions just say what you would like to read or what you didn't like in a review! :)


	4. Pumping up the Party

****

Chapter 4

_Ring…Ring… _"Hello?" Ms. Montez said on the other line.

"Hey Mom!" Gabriella said excided. She was glad to hear her mother's voice.

"Hey Baby! How are you? How's the Boltons?" Teresa said, putting more emphisis on "hows the Boltons"

"Im good we are having a good time. They are so nice to let me stay here, they let me stay in the guest room" Gabriella said adding that little bit of information about the guest room to reassure her mother she was okay and safe.

"Make sure to thank them when you leave tomorrow." Teresa said nagingly.

"Mom don't worry I have been, oh and by the way I was wondering if I could have a pool party for my birthday this weekend?" Gabriella asked very polietly.

"What day did you want to do it?" Teresa said contemplating the offer.

"Saturday cause Troy wanted to take me out sunday is that okay?" Gabriella said hoping her mother would let her go with Troy.

"Yes that sounds good. We can go out for you birthday dinner Friday night does that sound good? I have to go my boss is on the other line" Teresa said happy to hear her daughters voice, but sad as well for having to say goodbye so soon.

"Thanks So much mom, I love you though and see you tomorrow!" Gabriella said as she hung up the phone.

"So ready for your 18th birthday?" Troy said standing in her doorway.

"JEEZ Troy you scared me!" Gabriella said jolting up.

"Ha sorry babe," Troy said as he layed next to Gabriella on the bed.

"But, yes I am excided! I can't wait my mom is letting me have a pool party on Saturday" Gabriella said laying down so she could be face to face with her blue eyed lover.

"That will be fun. You only have a few days to get the word out thought, will that be long enough?" Troy asked curiously.

"Yeah I'm pretty sure Sharpay and Taylor were already spreading the word about a pool party whether or not it was okay with my mom, hahaha" Gabriella laughed

"Yeah sounds like something they would do." Troy said chuckling.

"Well I think i am going to bed. I am really tired. Will you stay with me though?" Gabriella said rolling over so she could be under her covers.

"Sure thing babe, but i might have to leave later, just so i don't get punched in the face by my dad. Cause I don't think he would like to see us....together.....in a bed...." Troy said his voice trailing off.

"Yeah that would be a good idea" Gabriella laughed as she rested her head on Troys chest listening to his heartbead and slowly drifed off to sleep.

* * *

_Turn on that radio as loud as it can go, I wanna dance until my feet can't feel the ground. Say good bye to all my fears, one good song they disappear and nothing in this world can bring me down. _

Gabriella quickly turned off her alarm on her phone. She opened her eyes to the streaming sun into her room. _Wensday...Man I have to go home...I am going to miss Troy. _Gabriella thought to her self as she truged out of bed. She grabbed her last clean clothes out of her bag and went to the bathroom to get ready for the day.

_7:30. Perfect timing! _Gabriella thought to herself. She took one last look at herself in the mirror and shoved her phone into her back pocket.

_knock knock_ "Your oddly quiet this morning Gabi, you okay?" Troy asked looking at his beautiful girlfriend.

"Yeah Troy I'm okay..." Gabriella said continuing to pack her things.

"Gabi, i have known you long enough to know when you are lying. What's really wrong babe?" Troy said as he walked over to Gabriella and lifted her chin so she was looking right into his ice blue eyes.

"I am just going to miss you is all..." Gabriella trailed off.

"We will still see eachother just not at night is all." Troy said wrapping his arms around her body. Gabriella wrapped her arms around his perfectly toned waist.

"I know..." Gabriella said quietly. She was still holding tight to her lover.

"How about this," Troy said pulling away from Gabriella. His hands cupped her face. " I will go over to your house every night that i do not have practice and I will stay with you until you mom says that I have to leave." Troy said.

"I would love that Troy" Gabriella giggled. Troy kissed her gently on the forehead. "I love you Troy" Gabriella whipsered.

"I love you too Gabi," Troy said. " I have to talk with my dad about something downstairs, but we can leave as soon as you are done packing." Troy said pulling away from Gabriella.

"Okay yeah I will meet you downstairs, I am almost done anyway." Gabriella said turning around and began packing her bag to go home.

* * *

"Hey man what's up?" Jason and Zeke said to Troy as he walked into East High hand in hand with Gabriella.

"Hey man!" Troy said to the guys, never letting go of Gabriella. The guys followed Troy to Gabriella's locker as they did everyday.

"Gabi!" Taylor said the moment she saw her best friend.

"Hey Tay what's up?" Gabriella greeted her friend and began to open her locker.

"So did you talk to your mom yet about Saturday?!" Taylor said trying to hold back her excitment.

"Ha yeah I did she said it was totally cool. I can't wait!!!" Gabriella said almost jumping for joy.

"Okay phew! Cause Sharpay has told about half of our class about it so yeah!" Taylor said.

"Oh okay cool? Gabriella said confused. She had never had a birthday party that her friends had planed let alone one as big as it sounded like it was turning out to be.

"So Sharpay was telling everyone....."

_Ring!!! Ring!!!!_

"Ummm I will tell you during lunch! Love you Gabi!" Taylor said as she rushed off to her homeroom.

* * *

The rest of the day flew by. Taylor rambled on and on during lunch about the party and what the plans were. Gabriella just let Taylor take care of all the arrangments, after all Gabriella had never been too a party this big let alone plan one for herself.

"So all you need to do is show up, Sharpay and I have everything else handled" Taylor laughed.

"Okay, I can do that" Gabriella smiled back.

_Ring Ring!_

The lunch bell rang and the mass of kids rushed up the stairwell and into there next class. Gabriella got up and threw away her trash and shuffled off to class.

_"Man i can't wait for my birthday. Thats one thing i never thought i would say. Taylor and Sharpay are so great." _Gabriella thought to herself. _"I wonder how many people will be there? OH and what we will do? This is going to be amazing!" _Gabriella's mind raced with thoughts of her 18th birthday party. what the decorations would look like, who would be there, every little detail ran through her head.

"Get out your homework from last night, page 206!" Mrs. Cambell yelled over the class taking their seats. Gabriella pushed her thoughts of the upcoming party to the back of her head. It was Calculus her favorite class of the day.

The rest of the day flew by. Before Gabriella knew it, the clock already read 3:30.

_Ring Ring_

The last school bell realeased the heard of high school kids into the parking lot. For the seniors and the lucky juniors they rushed to their cars, as the freshman and sophomores loaded onto the buses. Troy and Gabriella found eachother in the giant mob of kids waiting in the front of school.

"Hey Gabs you ready?" Troy said sticking his hand out toward Gabriella.

"Yeah, So can you still come over tonight?" Gabriella said intertwining her fingers with Troy's. They began walking to the student parking lot to Troy's beat up white truck.

"Yeah I talked with my dad about it. But I have to go to the mall to pick up some things for my mom, so I have to leave around 6ish." Troy said aproching the truck.

"Okay thats cool, I'm just glad I still get to see you, cause you know we hardly have any classes together." Gabriella said putting her bag in the backseat and climbed in shotgun while Troy went around to the other side.

"Yeah same here!" Troy said starting the car and began heading to the Montez residence.

The rest of the week was a blur. Gabriella was soaking up every second of her time with Troy and simply looking forward to Her birthday Party. Taylor and Sharpay had called her every night with new updates. But what Gabriella didn't know, was that the perfect weekend party was about to be not so sweet after all.


End file.
